supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Evans Family
Episode summary In this final episode of Supernanny 2000, Brenda Tyler Moore visits the Evans Family in Houston, Texas. After the death of his wife Leila from breast cancer, Samson is left alone to raise his 3 sons: 6-year-old Patrick, 4-year-old Franklin, and 3-year-old Dylan. Brenda sympathizes with the family, seeing as how her own mother died of breast cancer in a hospital when she was growing up. Leila Evans a stay at home mom and the anchor of this family. After her death, Samson had to leave his job because it was just too much for him to handle. Samson can't bring himself to discipline his sons or enforce the rules. The boys act out, fight and scream all the time. Leila was alive she had successfully taught the two older boys how to be potty trained. Dylan isn't even potty trained yet and the boys are picky eaters and only eat snacks throughout the day. When Brenda first arrives at house, Patrick Evans becomes upset and gets angry because of the death of his mother. Brenda also tries to keep Leila's memory and spirit alive by putting lots of photos of her onto a DVD slideshow to show the whole family. Brenda also tries to make the kids to eat healthy food again too. When Franklin starts cutting up over not getting candy and sugar and Brenda puts him in the Naughty Circle for the first time, a standoff takes place. Can Brenda help this grieving and mourning family out? Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Single Parent Episodes Category:Episodes that Deal with Loss of a Loved one Category:Potty Training Episodes Category:Picky Eater Episodes Category:Families with Boys Only Category:Families with Three Children Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:Naughty Corner Episodes Category:School Age Children Episodes Category:Blended Family Episodes Category:Widower Parents Episodes Category:Losing a love one episode Category:Good Eater Episodes Category:Episodes with timeout tantrums Category:Supermarket Episodes Category:Naughty Spot Episodes Category:Episodes in Texas Category:Widowed Parents Episodes Trivia This episode aired on March 18, 2011. The series ended after this episode. and it was also cancelled. This is Jo Frost's final family to help in the USA during this series, and the last family to help in Texas. In the begin, Gordon, Can be seen in one scene, and Percy can be in the other seen. Family members Gary Evans Jennifer Evans (deceased) Michael Evans, 6 Sean Evans, 4 Dylan Evans, 3 Trivia *This is the last episode of Supernanny. The following year two spin-offs premiered, entitled America's Supernanny ''and ''Family Lockdown. * On February 17, 2011, ABC announced that Supernanny was officially canceled. * The series was cancelled on March 18, 2011 due to low ratings. Supernanny was the lowest-rated ABC program at the time. Family Names Jennifer Evans (deceased) Gary Evans Michael Evans Sean Evans Dylan Evans Transcript Evans Family TranscriptCategory:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Single Parent Episodes Category:Episodes that Deal with Loss of a Loved one Category:Potty Training Episodes Category:Picky Eater Episodes Category:Families with Boys Only Category:Families with Three Children Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:Naughty Corner Episodes Category:School Age Children Episodes Category:Blended Family Episodes Category:Widower Parents Episodes Category:Losing a love one episode Category:Good Eater Episodes Category:Episodes with timeout tantrums Category:Supermarket Episodes Category:Naughty Spot Episodes Category:Episodes in Texas Category:Widowed Parents Episodes